Typically, expandable display devices utilize LEDs to project an image on an expandable display surface that is viewable by a user. Expandable display devices allow for content to be displayed on a surface, where the surface is not flat plane, such as a wrist of a user or an exterior surface of a train car. As the user applies a force on an end portion of the expandable display surface, the expandable display surface is stretched and an image deformation occurs due to the constant amount of LEDs having to compensate for an increase in an effective display area of the expandable display device.